The Sin of the Heart
by Vilandel
Summary: Beitrag zur NNT Ship Week 2019 – Liebe hat in Britannia vieles ins Rollen gebracht... Einen Krieg zwischen fünf Völkern, ein doppelter Fluch, eine Versiegelung statt Hinrichtung, einen Orden von sieben Rittern... Fast wurde Liebe deswegen als Sünde angesehen, doch von Liebenden wurde es nie als solches betrachtet... (Hauptsächlich Monderi, aber hie und da andere Pairs)
1. Day I – For the First and Last Time

**Day I  
For the First and Last Time  
**

Maels Attacke drang durch Derieris Brust wie ein Blitz, hinterliess ein zerreissender Schmerz. Doch Derieri spürte ihn nicht mal. Der Anblick, der sich vor ihren erschrockenen Augen bot, war weitaus schmerzhafter als ihr eigener.

Maels Attacke hatte nämlich nicht nur sie getroffen, sondern auch Monspeet. Entsetzt konnte Derieri nur fallen und zusehen, wie Monspeet ebenso schwer verletzt wie sie wie ein Stein auf die fliegende Ruine fiel. Seine Brust war durchbohrt, sein letztes Herz war gerade zerstört worden. Die Erkenntnis traf Derieri mit gnadenloser Brutalität... Es gab keine Rettung mehr für ihn, er würde sterben. Dass sie das gleiche Schicksal wie ihr Partner hatte, erschien ihr nahezu nebensächlich.

„Derieri! Monspeet!"

Elizabeths Schrei klang in ihren Ohren wie von weit entfernt. Auch Gowther schrie etwas, doch Derieri verstand es nicht, nahm nicht richtig wahr. Ihr Augenmerk lag nur auf Monspeet, der sich gefährlich dem Boden näherte. Nur knapp konnte Elizabeth ihn auffangen und somit verhindern, dass er hart landete. Doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr lange hatte. Diese Tatsache wollte Derieri einfach nicht loslassen und letzte Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab.

Erst als jemand einen Arm um ihre Taille legte und somit ihren Fall stoppte, wurde ihr klar, dass auch sie sich gefährlich dem Boden genähert hatte. Aus den Augenwinkel nahm sie den jetzigen Feenkönig war. Hatte er sie gerettet? Warum setzte er sich so sehr für sie und Monspeet ein? Auch vor den Menschen und den beiden Erzengeln. Als ob er wusste...

Derieri konnte nicht mehr länger nachdenken, dass kostete ihr viel zu viele Energie. Warum denn nachdenken, wenn Monspeet und sie schon so nah dem Ende waren?

Das Gefühl, als sie auf den Boden gelegt wurde, war schon dumpf. Wie lange hatte sie noch? Derieri wusste es nicht, doch es würde nicht ewig dauern so viel wusste sie. Kurz hob sie den Kopf, wollte sich zu Monspeet drehen, doch der Feenkönig hinderte sie daran. Entsetzt stellte Derieri fest, dass sein Arm voller Blut war, den Ärmel gerade zu getränkt. Der Kampf gegen Mael hatte den Armen übel zugerichtet. Woher nahm er die Kraft noch all dies auszuhalten?

Der Feenkönig nickte ihr lächelnd zu, bevor er zusammenbrach.

„King!", hörte sie Gowther entsetzt schreien, bevor er seinen Gefährten in die Arme nahm. Etwas erleichtert, dass dieser Feenkönig noch Hilfe bekommen würde, drehte sich Derieri um und nahm all ihre letzte Kraft zusammen, um sich Monspeet zu nähern.

Der Dämon atmete schwer und unregelmässig, schliesslich hatte er kein Herz mehr und funktionierende Lungen, welche die Luft noch aufnehmen konnten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, frisches Blut kam aus seiner Wunde und auch am Rande seines Mundes. Er war schrecklich bleich, sah jetzt schon mehr tot als lebendig aus.

Warum? Warum spielte das Schicksal so mit ihr? Warum konnte sie für einmal nicht einfach etwas Gutes tun? War das die Strafe für all ihre Verbrechen? Dass sie und Monspeet nie ein schlichtes, ruhiges Leben haben konnten? Alles was sie je gewollt hatte war, dass Monspeet... glücklich sein konnte. Dass er leben konnte. Doch das schien dem Schicksal zu verlangt zu sein.

Sie hatten nie in diesem Dorf der Menschen bleiben dürfen, sie hatten ihre Retter nur weiter in Gefahr gebracht! Alles war dem Bach runtergegangen, als Estarossa – falsch, eigentlich war es Mael – in ihr Häuschen kam und ihre Lebensretterin, Violet, getötet hatte. Derieri wusste nicht, wie Monspeet sie aus Maels Würgegriffs gerettet und sie beide da raus geschafft hatte.

Nachher war alles irgendwie so schnell gegangen. Ihr beider Seitenwechsel, die Erkenntnis wegen Estarossa-Mael, Elizabeths Entführung, ihr Plan um den Erzengel zu retten der jedoch scheiterte und ihnen beide das leben kostete... Das alles war einfach zu viel auf einmal und nun würde sie keine Gelegenheit mehr haben je wieder etwas gut zu machen!

„Mons... Monspeet...", keuchte Derieri. Verflucht, selbst das Reden fiel ihr nun schwer. Sie hustete Blut, doch sie bemühte sich ihm noch ins Gesicht zu sehen und sich mit einer Hand an ihm zu klammern. Derieri hatte jetzt schon keine Kraft mehr ihre Kralle aus Finsternis aufrecht zu halten.

„Deri...", hauchte Monspeet mit rauer Stimme und Derieri erschauderte, als sie diesen zärtlichen Spitzname hörte. Der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte seine viel zu blassen Lippen. Woher fand er die Kraft noch zu lächeln? Nun konnte Derieri endgültig keine ihrer Tränen mehr zurückhalten, die in grossen Tropfen durch das Loch in Monspeets Brust fielen. Wieso hatte sie überhaupt noch Tränen um zu weinen?

Von der Ferne hörte so etwas wie ein Zauberspruch, sowie die Stimmen von Sariel und Tarmiel, doch sie achtete nicht darauf.

„Es... es tut... mir... mir so leid...", hauchte sie, bevor sie wieder husten musste. Diesmal spukte sie sogar etwas Blut. Elizabeth legte sorgend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Das... muss es nicht...", war Monspeets Antwort darauf. Wieder lächelte er schwach und dieses Mal öffnete er sogar so gut es ging seine Augen. Derieri schniefte hustend. Warum konnte er nicht aufhören sie so anzusehen? Diesen glanzvollen Blick hatte er schon so oft gehabt während er sie angesehen hatte, doch nie war es ihr aufgefallen. War es das, was man Liebe nannte? Hatte dieser Glanz nicht ihrer Schwester gegolten, sondern immer ihr? _Die Worte, die ich so lange in meinem Herzen getragen habe..._ hatte er noch vor kurzem gesagt. Hiess das, dass er... in sie verliebt war?

Das war ihr natürlich nie aufgefallen! Wie denn auch, sie war doch so sicher gewesen, dass seine Liebe Rajine galt und nicht ihr. Dabei... hatte es schon so viele Zeichen gegeben, dass dem nicht so war, doch bis jetzt hatte sie es nie gemerkt. Warum konnte sie das nur kurz vor seinem Tod erkennen?

Doch jetzt fiel ihr noch etwas ganz anderes auf. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr schwarz von dämonischer Finsternis, sondern nachtblau.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass das Zeichen seines Gebotes von seiner Wange verschwand. Derieri spürte mit Entsetzen, dass auch ihr eigenes mit einem brennenden Gefühl fortging. Oh nein! Das bedeutete, dass Mael ihre beide Gebote aufnahm!

Die Schreie und Rufe um sie herum bestätigten ihre Angst nur noch. Elizabeth und Tarmiel flehten Mael an dies nicht zu tun, Sariel versuchte ihn noch zu Vernunft zu bringen, Gowther versuchte King wach zu kriegen und von irgendwo her grunzte ein Schwein in voller Lautstärke.

„Er nimmt... unsere Gebote auf... der Arme... wie könnte man ihn noch retten?", hustete Monspeet, während er den Blick kurz Mael zuwand. Derieri schluchzte auf, die Schuld wollte einfach nicht nachlassen.

„Es... tut... mir so Leid... der Plan ist gescheitert..."

„Wir haben getan was wir konnten, Deri..."

„Doch es war nicht genug! Es... wir... alles... es war nicht genug!", schluchzte Derieri und hustete wieder etwas Blut. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht ihre Schuld, ihre Enttäuschung, ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Trauer in Worte zu fassen. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr für alles, für das Leben. Das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer, ihre Tränen brannten unangenehm auf ihren Wangen.

„Ich... ich wollte nur... dass du leben kannst", flüsterte sie schliesslich nach einem Husten. Monspeet seufzte und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Im Gegensatz zu den Tränen hinterliess seine Hand ein angenehmes Brennen auf ihrer Wange.

„Ich habe... auch gewollt, dass du lebst", erwiderte er schwach lächelnd. „Was ich dir noch sagen wollte..."

„Sprich nicht, Monspeet... du hast nicht mehr genug Kraft..."

„Du auch nicht, Deri... aber... bevor ich sterbe... Ich liebe dich, Derieri... Ich habe dich immer... geliebt."

Hätte sie noch ein Herz, hätte es jetzt bestimmt in Höchstgeschwindigkeit geklopft. Doch sie hatte kein Herz mehr, das vor Aufregung klopfen konnte. Zum ersten Mal frei von ihren Geboten, doch keine Zukunft mehr, die sie haben konnten.

Sie wollte es ihm sagen, dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebte. Es gab so vieles, die sie ihm hatte noch sagen wollen, doch das würde ewig unausgesprochen bleiben. Wenigstens ihre Liebe wollte Derieri noch gestehen, doch das Husten und Schluchzen machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Bei allen fünf Clans von Britannia, konnte man ihr nicht mal ein Liebesgeständnis gönnen bevor sie starb?

Monspeet hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen, schien nun nur noch auf den Tod zu warten. Da gab sich Derieri einen Ruck. Wenn sie es nicht sagen konnte, dann konnte sie es immer noch zeigen. Mit letzter Kraft zog sie sich hoch und küsste ihn.

Es schmeckte nach Salz und Blut, nach Trauer und Reue. Das war alles andere als ein perfekter erster Kuss. Es hätte bestimmt voller Freude sein sollen, mit einer Zukunft für die Liebe. Nicht in dieser Situation, in einem Heiligen Krieg, während eines Kampfes gegen einen gefallen Erzengel.

Doch Derieri war trotzdem noch glücklich, dass sie Monspeet vor ihrem Tod noch küssen konnte. Das war ihre erste reine Freude seit Jahrhunderte und die letzte Freude, die sie vor dem Übergang ins Jenseits noch haben konnte. Sie presste ihre Lippen gegen seine, als ob es kein Morgen mehr geben würde. Was für sie beide auch der Fall war.

Als sie den Kuss endete, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Monspeet. In seinen Augen sah sie Überraschung und Erleichterung, eine Mischung aus Freude und Trauer. Er lächelte sie an und dieses Mal schaffte es Derieri zurück zu lächeln.

„Ich wünschte... wir hätten das viel früher... und für viel... länger haben können."

„Ich auch, Deri... ich auch..."

Nun hatte auch Monspeet Tränen in den Augen. Derieri schniefte kurz, bevor sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte. Das Loch in seiner Brust spürte sie nun nicht mehr, stattdessen nahm sie endlich die Todeskälte war die sich immer weiter in ihrem Körper verbreitete. Sie konnte nur noch spüren, wie Monspeet ihre Hand mit seiner verschränkte und mit seinem anderen Arm ihre Taille umschlang.

Derieri schloss die Augen. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie bereit war zu sterben, im Gegenteil. Doch wenigstens hatte sie zum ersten und letzten Mal Monspeet ohne dem Fluch der Gebote lieben können. Die letzten Worte, die sie jedoch noch hören konnte, waren von Elizabeth.

„_Ruhet in Frieden, ihr beiden. Tarmiel, Sariel und ich werden euch noch einen Segen geben, damit ihr nicht ins Fegefeuer kommt. Ich schwöre euch, Mael zu retten und diesen Krieg ein für allemal zu beenden."_


	2. Day II – Memories of the Evening

**Day II  
Memories of the Evening  
**

Als der Regen aufhörte, war es schon Zeit für den Sonnenuntergang. Was wohl hiess, dass sie am besten die Nacht hier verbrachten bevor sie ins Dämonenreich zurückkehrten.

Gloxinia war dies nur Recht. Obwohl die Heimat der Dämonen nicht ganz so schrecklich war wie er früher immer geglaubt hatte und er dank seinem Gebot sowieso problemlos dort leben konnte, so zog er die weitaus angenehmere Welt der Menschen vor. Und das war auch natürlich die einzige gute Sache der Menschen. Ihre Welt war angenehm.

Wie immer, wenn er an die Menschen dachte, spürte Gloxinia die unbändige Wut gemischt mit Hass in sich aufkommen, die seit einem Jahr so vertraut war. Wie immer spukten die Bilder seiner toten Schwester in seinem Kopf herum und die Lust Menschen zu töten wie er dieser Bastard Rou getötet hatte schrie nach Menschenblut und auch Göttinnenblut.

Schliesslich hatten diese verfluchten Erzengel den Wald der Feen nur benutzt, um tausende von Geiseln der Dämonen, tausende von unschuldigen Opfern, zu ermorden, nur um den Zehn Gebote eine Falle zu stellen. Und die Göttinnen hatten rein gar nichts getan während Rou und seine Kumpanen zahlreiche Mitglieder von Stigma abschlachteten… darunter seine Schwester.

Gloxinia atmete tief durch. Wenn er sich weiter in diese reine Wut hineinsteigerte, würde es ihn nur schrecklich stressen und dann würde er bestimmt schnell Opfer seines eigenen Gebotes werden. Gebot der Ruhe. Irgendwie ironisch, dass der Dämonenkönig ihm ausgerechnet dieses hier gegeben hatte. Wo er doch zahlreiche Menschen, Riesen, Göttinnen und leider auch ein paar Feen, allesamt Mitglieder von Stigma, in seiner Wut und Trauer nach Gerhardes Tod nieder gemetzelt hatte, bevor Zeldris in gefunden hatte.

Gloxinias Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Dolor in die Höhle kam (die zum Glück gross genug war, dass der Riese sich nur ein wenig bücken musste wenn er stand).

„Alles in Ordnung, weit und breit sind keine Mitglieder von Stigma zu sehen. Aber ich habe den roten Dämonen befohlen über Nacht Wache zu halten, zur Sicherheit", sagte der ehemalige Riesenkönig zu seinen Gefährten. Dass die einfachen Soldaten des Dämonenheers ihm und Dolor, einer Fee und einem Riesen, ohne Probleme gehorchten war etwas, worüber sich Gloxinia immer noch wunderte. Auch wenn er es inzwischen sogar mochte, dass er als Nicht-Dämon so respektiert wurde.

„Gut. Danke, Dolor", kam es von Monspeet, der weiter hinten in der Höhle sass und sich um die bewusstlose Derieri kümmerte. Gerade legte er ein feuchtes Tuch auf ihrer Stirn und das mit so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass Gloxinia sich wieder einmal fragte, was Derieri eigentlich für Monspeet bedeutete. Sicher weitaus mehr als Kampfgefährtin und Teampartnerin.

Überhaupt war das etwas, was Gloxinia am Anfang überrascht hatte, als er sich den Dämonen angeschlossen hatte. Dieses Volk, dass von den Göttinnen immer wieder als durch und durch böse, giftig, blutrünstig, ohne Moral, verdorben bezeichnet wurde, war gar nicht so anders als die anderen Clans von Britannia. Sie hatten Familien, Freunde, Personen die sie liebten, für die sie ihr Leben geben würden. Sie konnten Spass haben, lachen und zusammen Bier trinken… es kam immer wieder Neues auf der Liste und Gloxinia musste erkennen, dass er früher den Dämonen tatsächlich Unrecht gemacht hatte.

Gerade Monspeet und Derieri war so ein Beispiel. Ihre Teamfähigkeit im Kampf war im Dämonenreich fast schon legendär und Monspeet war der Einzige, der Derieris salope Ausdrucksweise verstehen konnte. Doch das Band zwischen den beiden ging eindeutig noch tiefer. Monspeet wachte immer über Derieri, kümmerte sich um sie… er war sogar der Einzige, der ihre Haare ohne Konsequenzen anfassen, bürsten und frisieren durfte. Und Derieri schien ihm blindlings zu vertrauen, mehr als sonst jemanden. Manchmal fragte sich Gloxinia, ob nicht sogar etwas zwischen den beiden lief.

Überhaupt verstand sich Gloxinia von allen Zehn Geboten mit den beiden am besten, von Dolor mal abgesehen. Derieri hatte an diesem schrecklichen Tag ebenfalls ihre geliebte Schwester verloren, was sie beide nach dem anfänglichen Misstrauen näher gebracht hatte. Monspeet hingegen hatte sie einfach akzeptiert, ohne ihnen Misstrauen und Feindseligkeit zu zeigen, wie viele der anderen. Auch wenn sie heute durch und durch von den Dämonen akzeptiert wurden, Gloxinia und Dolor waren ihm für seine schnelle Akzeptanz dankbar. Monspeet war eindeutig respektvoller als viele der Göttinnen gemeinsam.

„Du siehst nachdenklich aus", unterbrach Dolor Gloxinias Gedanken. Der Rothaarige sah zum Riesen auf, der sich unauffällig neben ihm gesetzt hatte. Dolor lächelte leicht und streckte eine Hand aus. Gloxinia setzte sich auf die riesige Handfläche und liess sich hoch heben. Eine Gewohnheit, die sie beide sogar lange vor Stigma gehabt hatten. Ihre Freundschaft war schon immer tief gewesen und irgendwie hatte ihr beider Seitenwechsel sie sogar noch vertieft.

Gloxinia lächelte seinen Freund erst nur an. Er war froh, dass Dolor ebenfalls hier war. Es war zuerst ein Schock gewesen, als er ihn im Palast des Dämonenkönigs getroffen hatte. Gloxinia war erst wütend gewesen, auf Dolor und auf sich selber. Auch hatte sich der ehemalige Feenkönig sich tief geschämt, denn in seiner Zerstörungswut und Trauer hatte er auch Riesen umgebracht und diese Tatsache hatte es schwer gemacht Dolor in die Augen zu sehen.

Zum Glück hatte Dolor ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht und sie hatten schnell alles klären können. Ausserdem hatten sie sich gegenseitig gebraucht, vor allem am Anfang, als sie das Misstrauen der Dämonen jeden Tag zu spüren bekommen hatten.

„Ein Jahr schon", sagte Gloxinia schliesslich nur. Dolor stellte keine Fragen, brauchte er auch nicht. Er wusste genauso gut wie die Fee in seiner Hand, was das bedeutete. Sie konnten sich auch ohne Worte verstehen. Genau wie Monspeet und Derieri, irgendwie. Gloxinia lächelte, während er einen Blick auf die beiden warf. Monspeet hatte Derieri nun auf seinen Schoss gebettet und streichelte ihr Haar. Dabei summte er eine leise Melodie, die Gloxinia noch unbekannt war.

„Weisst du, am Anfang hatte ich noch meine Zweifel, ob ich tatsächlich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe", unterbrach Dolor schliesslich die Stille. Sein Blick war nach draussen gewandt. In der Ferne waren einzelne rote Dämonen zu sehen, die in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen umher schwebten. Der Sonnenuntergang war heute besonders schön, die Strahlen schienen alles einen goldenen Touch zu geben.

„Warum denn?", fragte Gloxinia.

„Ich weiss nicht. Irgendwie schämte ich mich, dass nicht den Tod gewählt habe statt den Seitenwechsel. Du kennst mich ja, ich hasse Feigheit über alles und den Tod nicht zu wählen erschien mich feige. Aber… für einmal war ich mich nicht sicher mit meiner Einstellung. An dem Tag hat Ludociel all diese unschuldigen Geisel als lebendige Köder genutzt und abgeschlachtet… überhaupt liess das Verhalten der meisten Göttinnen sehr zu wünschen übrig. An dem Tag begann meine Meinung zu Stigma zu wanken… und dann habe ich auch dich im Dämonenreich wiedergesehen. Und nach allem, was du mir erzählt hattest mit Gerarde und den Menschen… Heute glaube ich, dass ich vor einem Jahr die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben."

„Ich glaube auch, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war", antwortete Gloxinia. „Der Verrat der Menschen, die Sache mit Stigma und den Göttinnen… Ich habe den Wald nicht beschützen können und wahrscheinlich hat der Baum des Feenkönigs längst einen neuen ausgesucht. Und ohne Gerarde… hält mich dort nichts mehr… Ausserdem", er zeigte auf Monspeet und Derieri hinter ihm, „habe ich lernen können, dass die Dämonen eigentlich anders sind als Stigma glaubt."

Dolor nickte nur. Für sie beide war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Das einzige, was den beiden etwas Bedenken machte, war die Reaktion von Meliodas und Elizabeth. Doch im Stillen hatten sie beschlossen, nur unter vier Augen darüber zu reden… was viel seltener vorkam.

Sie wussten, dass Elizabeth es ihnen nie übelnehmen würde, sie war einfach viel zu liebevoll. Doch Meliodas… Gloxinia gab zu, dass er ihn noch nie richtig durchschauen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit war er überzeugt davon, dass Meliodas Unrecht hatte, die Dämonen zu verraten. Wenn man bedachte, was Stigma, was die Göttinnen und die Menschen alles auf dem Kerbholz hatten, dann waren die Dämonen nicht viel anders als die anderen Völker.

Eigentlich war Gloxinia den Sieg der Dämonen in diesem Krieg herzlich egal, doch er würde das trotz allem lieber sehen als der Sieg Stigmas. Wenn es bedeutete, sich an die Menschen zu rächen und die Göttinnen ihre furchtbare Arroganz heimzuzahlen, dann war er dabei.

Doch im Moment sollte er sich nach der heutigen Mission mal ausruhen. Musste er ja fast, als Gebot der Ruhe. Zufrieden flatterte er auf Dolors Schulter, um sich dort gemütlich hinzulegen. Der vierarmige Riese liess es geschehen und streichelte die Fee sanft mit einem Finger.

Gloxinia lächelte. Er liebte es wenn Dolor dies tat. Er war sowieso der einzige Freund der ihm noch blieb und er wollte ihn bestimmt nicht verlieren. Auch wenn es natürlich gewisse Dämonen gab, die er immerhin ein wenig mochte.

Sein Blick fiel auf Monspeet und Derieri, die gerade von einem Strahl der untergehenden Sonne beschienen wurde. Die Dämonin schlief auf dem Schoss ihres Partners und dieser streichelte sie mit so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass all die herablassenden und arroganten Meinungen der Göttinnen über die Dämonen bei diesem friedlichen Anblick einfach zu Staub zerfielen.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Gloxinia ein.


	3. Day III – Between End and Beginning

**Day III  
Between End and Beginning  
**

Es war nicht der Donner, der Derieri aus dem Schlaf riss, doch trotzdem schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf. Im Bett war der Platz neben ihr leer, doch zum Glück noch warm. Monspeet musste wohl erst vor Kurzem aufgestanden sein.

Tatsächlich stand keine drei Meter weg von ihr und beobachtete das Gewitter. Monspeet hatte Gewitter schon immer geliebt. Egal ob auf dem Land oder auf dem Meer. Derieri mochte sie lieber, wenn sie auf einem Schiff war. Auf dem Land fühlte sie sich irgendwie schutzlos, sobald ein Blitz den Himmel zerriss. Auf einem guten alten Schiff, wenn alles wie wild von Backbord nach Steuerbord und wieder zurück schaukelte und die Wellen rundherum peitschten während Blitze die Mannschaft erblinden und Donner ertauben liess. Nichts konnte wo anders so wild werden wie auf dem Ozean.

Na gut, streng genommen befand sie sich auf einem Schiff. Einem Schiffsteil. Einem Wrackteil. Einem mit wenigstens etwas vergangen Luxus zwar, wohl ehemals die Kapitänskabine eines königlichen Dreimasters, mindestens. Aber trotzdem heute nichts weiter als ein Wrack. Denn daraus bestand die Bucht von Istar ja nur. Aus Wracks verschiedener gestrandeten Schiffe, die vor Ewigkeiten zu einer Art Schloss oder Stadt oder was auch immer zusammengewürfelt wurde, in einer geheimen Bucht umgeben von Felsen, Wasser und Strand. Es war kein Schiff mehr, nur eine Ruine davon.

Derieri stand auf. Eigentlich hätte sie gerne weiter geschlafen, doch zu diesem Vergnügen war sie in den letzten Tagen selten gekommen. Nach allem, was passiert war… Sie hätte so gerne die Tränen los werden wollen, doch seit dem Tod ihrer Schwester konnte sie nicht weinen.

Von hinten umarmte sie Monspeet. Da er zwar seine Hose doch nicht sein Hemd angezogen hatte, spürte sie die Narben von jahrelangen erbitterten Kämpfe und die Kratzer, die viel zu neu waren um von einer Schlacht zu stammen. Die Kratzer, die sie ihm während dieser Nacht gegeben hatte. Doch trotz dem Kloss in ihrem Hals kamen immer noch keine Tränen.

„Du solltest schlafen, Derieri", sagte Monspeet und legte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Er sagte dies mit so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass jeder, der ihn hören und nicht kennen würde, nie auf die Idee käme, er wäre ein Pirat. Doch Derieri wusste es besser…

„Das könnte ich auch dir sagen", murrte sie nur, während sie ihre Umarmung verstärkte. Diese jahrelange Sehnsucht war noch nicht gestillt. Eine leidenschaftliche Nacht stillte nicht einfach so Jahre der Zurückhaltung, Jahre des Glaubens, Rajine wäre die Frau, der Monspeets Herz gehörte. Doch ihre Schwester war tot und Derieri Schritt für Schritt klar werden müssen, dass ihre eigenen Gefühle die ganze Zeit nicht so einseitig waren, wie sie immer gedacht hatte.

Ein Blitz zerriss den Himmel, doch Derieri scherte sich einen Dreck darum. Die frischen Erinnerungen dieser Leidenschaft, mit der sie sich dem anderen hingegeben hatten, brannten in ihr wie ein hungriges Feuer. Sie wollte noch mehr, auch wenn es ihr etwas erschreckte, mit welcher Leichtigkeit sie für Monspeet ihre Reinheit aufgegeben hatte. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie mal als Gebot der Reinheit die Meere in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte.

Monspeet seufzte, bevor er sich in ihrer Umarmung umdrehte und sie küsste. In diesem Kuss fand Derieri die Leidenschaft und die Verzweiflung wieder, mit denen sie sich die letzten Stunden so innig geliebt hatten. Sie wusste nicht, ob es normal war für Liebende so verzweifelt zu lieben. Doch ihre jetzige Situation bestimmte es so. Nach dieser Schlacht, nach der Trennung ihrer Mannschaften und Kameraden, nach ihrem Verrat… Ihr Schicksal war so unsicher, ihr ganzes Leben! Sie hatten nur noch den anderen. Da nützte es nicht mehr, dass sie sich an ihren Geboten noch hielten und ihre Gefühle unterdrückten.

Wie ironisch, nach jahrelanger blinder Treue dem Codex der Gebote des "Dämonenkönigs" gaben sie diese nach der schicksalhaften Seeschlacht gegen Stigma auf, um in ihren Gefühlen das zu finden, was ihnen noch blieb. Was ihnen das Überleben einfacher machte.

Der Kuss dauerte lange, war beinahe schmerzhaft, doch Derieri nahm ihn auf wie ein Lebenselixier und sie spürte wie Monspeet wieder all das in den Kuss legte, was er durch Worte noch nicht zeigen konnte. All diese Jahre der Zurückhaltung, der stillen Liebe, der Treue, der Verzweiflung befand sich darin und Derieri hätte am liebsten geweint, jetzt wo sie wusste wie viel sie Monspeet bedeutete, wie wertvoll sie für ihn war. Doch noch immer wollten die Tränen nicht kommen.

„Derieri…", flüsterte Monspeet, schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch er schwieg, umarmte sie nur. Das Gebot der Stille war er erst seit Kurzem nicht mehr, er schaffte es noch nicht mit Worten umzugehen. Und insgeheim fürchtete sich Derieri noch vor das, was er ihr anscheinend schon so lange sagen wollte. Sie war schon immer stur gewesen und selbst jetzt hegte sie noch Zweifel. Es gab immer noch eine Stimme in ihr, die immer wieder zischte, dass Rajine seine wahre Liebe war, sie war nur ein Ersatz, er kümmerte sich nur um sie weil sie Rajines Schwester war… und so weiter und so weiter.

Derieri hasste diese Stimme. Sie war nur durch ihre eigene Überzeugung entstanden und obwohl in den letzten Tagen immer mehr Sachen dagegen sprachen, ihre eigene Sturheit wollte es nicht wirklich wahrhaben. Ihre Überzeugungen und ihr Vertrauen in der Flotte, dem Ziel des Dämonenkönigs hatten nach der Seeschlacht von einigen Tagen einen herben Schlag bekommen, was zum Verrat gegenüber dem "Dämonenkönig" brachte und ihre egoistische Seite wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben, sollte sie eine ehrliche, glückliche Liebe dafür opfern. Doch diese Einstellung war falsch, so falsch!

Noch immer keine Tränen.

„Wir können nicht hierbleiben", sagte Monspeet endlich nach einer Weile und liess sie los, um auf den Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu gehen. Dort hatte er alle Karten und Atlassen, die Jenna und Zaneri ihm geliehen hatten, geordnet und er studierte seit Tagen daran. Als ob er verzweifelt darin nach einer Lösung suchte, einen neuen Weg… mehr für sie, weniger für ihn.

„Natürlich nicht", schnaubte Derieri. „Aber wo könnten wir noch hingehen? Wir gehören nicht mehr den Zehn Geboten, haben den "Dämonenkönig" verraten und auf Verrat verlangt er Tod. Demon Realm Island ist keine Option mehr. Stigma wird weiterhin die Jagd auf uns machen, Ludociel wird nicht ruhen bis er alle Meeren von der Dämonenflotte gesäubert hat."

Dass Ludociel und Stigma es höchstwahrscheinlich auf die ganze Piraterie, inklusive Korsaren, abgesehen hatte, sagte sie nicht, doch Monspeet dachte dasselbe wie sie. Sicher konnte man nicht sein, doch diverse Dispute zwischen Stigma und einigen Inseln des Archipels waren nicht zu übersehen. Liones und Camelot waren anscheinend sogar kurz vor dem Bruch mit Stigma.

„Wir sind nicht unbekannt, auf vielen Inseln wird dank Stigma nach uns gefahndet", murmelte Monspeet bedauernd. Derieri presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie wusste, dass er nichts gegen ein ruhiges Leben auf irgendeiner Insel hätte. Auch wenn er es genauso wie sie liebte auf ein Schiff zu sein und über die Meere zu fahren.

„Vielleicht wäre die Bruderschaft der Ozeane eine Alternative", murmelte Monspeet, doch er klang nicht sicher von seiner Aussage.

„Spinnst du, Monspeet! Wir haben vielleicht in Istar Asyl gefunden, doch es ist unmöglich, dass man uns irgendwo akzeptiert! Wir waren Mitglieder der Zehn Gebote und ehemalig oder nicht, das kann vielen egal sein! Unsere Taten werden nie vergessen sein, selbst für Piraten waren wir viel zu blutrünstig! Wir… wer würde uns schon unter seinem Schutz nehmen wollen? Und komm mich nicht mit Meliodas! Ich… kann einfach nicht! Er hat meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen…"

Na gut, eigentlich indirekt, aber für Derieri kam das auf dasselbe aus, egal von welchem Blickwinkel betrachtet. Meliodas' Verrat und seinen Seitenwechsel zu Stigma hatte vieles umgedreht. Und vor einigen Wochen hatte Meliodas nun auch Stigma verraten und seine ganz eigene Mannschaft auf die Beine gestellt. Die _Seven Deadly Sins_, gleichzeitig Schiff und Name der Mannschaft, die schon im ganzen Archipel respektiert und gefürchtet wurden.

Warum sollte ein Mann, der jeden verriet wenn es ihm passte und beim ersten Verrat sogar einen schrecklichen Seekrieg auslöste, sie beschützen wollen? Warum sollte er so gutherzig sein, wo er doch während seiner Zeit in Stigma genauso viel auf dem Gewissen hatte wie während seiner Zeit als Oberster der Zehn Gebote und Erbe des "Dämonenkönigs"? Selbst für ein Pirat waren Meliodas' Taten einfach viel zu schrecklich und das wollte was heissen.

Normalerweise hätte Monspeet eingewendet, dass niemand Meliodas' wahre Gründe kannte (es gab Gerüchte über ihn und eine der Töchter der Anführerin von Stigma, doch nie wurde es bewiesen) und das hätte Derieri nur noch mehr aufgeregt. Egal welche Gründe, welche Motive man hatte, das konnte keine schlimme Tat zu Nichte machen, geschweige den entschuldigen.

Der Kloss in ihrem Hals wurde grösser, unerträglicher, doch Derieri brachte es immer noch nicht über sich ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Beruhige dich, sonst gerät deine Kraft ausser Kontrolle", sagte Monspeet stattdessen nur und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Derieri zwang sich zur Ruhe, was ihr natürlich eine Menge kostete. Doch sie durfte die Kontrolle über ihrer Kraft nicht verlieren, das könnte grausame Folgen haben. Gerade bei der Seeschlacht gegen Stigma vor einigen Tagen. Fast wäre Monspeet draufgegangen und Derieri wusste immer noch nicht was oder wer sie gerettet hatte.

Wieder wurde sie in Monspeets Umarmung gezogen. Er versuchte sie zu trösten, einfach für sie dazu sein und Derieri war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Sie hatte ja nur noch ihn. Wenn diese verfluchte Stimme nicht wäre, hätte sie bestimmt längst geweint.

„Es tut mir Leid, Derieri", flüsterte Monspeet und sein schuldbewusstes Bedauern stach ihr ins Herz. „Diese ganze Situation überfordert mich. Es kam alles zu schnell und ich weiss einfach nicht, was das Richtige ist. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir eine bessere Situation geben, aber…"

„Du machst doch, was du kannst. Du bist derjenige, der nach einer Lösung sucht, während ich Idiotin nur am verzweifeln bin und mich von der Wut zerfressen lasse. Ohne mich wärst du schneller aus diesem Loch rausgekommen…"

„Wer würde in dieser Situation nicht verzweifeln, Deri? Ein Grund mehr, warum ich dich alleine lassen kann. Das ist etwas, zu dem ich einfach unfähig bin. Du bedeutest mir zu viel Derieri."

„Womit habe ich das verdient…", hauchte Derieri. Diese Frage beschäftigte sie schon lange. Gab es überhaupt eine Antwort darauf? Gefühle konnte man schliesslich nicht bestimmen. Doch was konnte ein Mann schon in ihr sehen? Was konnte Monspeet in ihr sehen?

Beide schwiegen lange. Ein angenehmes Schweigen, doch Derieri fühlte, dass Monspeet noch etwas sagen wollte. Und sie schien nur noch darauf zu warten.

Schliesslich seufzte ihr Gefährte und ein leises Hauchen streifte ihre Ohren: „Ich liebe dich, Derieri."

Er klang so befreit…

Und endlich, endlich verschwand die Stimme die Herz schon so lange gefoltert hatte. Endlich kamen die Tränen und Derieri konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen, während Monspeet sie hin und her wiegte. Endlich weinte sie wieder seit dem Tod ihrer Schwester.

War es Trauer, war es Freude? Derieri war unfähig es zu beschreiben. Vielleicht vermischten sich diese Gefühle in ihr. Doch es war wie eine Befreiung. Sie hätte schon viel länger all diese Tränen weinen sollen, den nun konnte sie nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Monspeet nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, küsste ihre Tränen weg. Doch auch er weinte stumm, das konnte Derieri spüren. So küsste sie ihn zurück und suchte seine Lippen, was zu einem nassen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss führte.

Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal spürte sie nicht keine Verzweiflung, nur Freude und Erleichterung. Das brennende Feuer war immer noch da zwar, doch dieses Mal war es keine Flamme, die sich bemühte weiter zu brennen aus Angst gelöscht zu werden. Es war eine Flamme, die vor Freude weiter brannte, weil das was sie bekommen hatte, was sie schon immer gebraucht und gewollt hatte.

Beide keuchten heftig als der Kuss endete, mehr als nach ihrer leidenschaftlicher und verzweifelter Liebkosung im Bett vor ein paar Stunden.

„Ich… dich auch", nuschelte Derieri. Sie hätte am liebsten noch viel mehr gesagt, ihm ihre Dankbarkeit und ihre Zuneigung in Worte gefasst. Doch sie war keine Poetin, sie wusste nicht welche Worte am passendsten waren. Doch war das tatsächlich wichtig? Monspeet lächelte wie er noch nie gelächelt hatte und nichts konnte Derieri im Moment glücklicher machen

Die Situation war immer noch ungewiss und vielleicht würden sie daran noch weiter verzweifeln. Aber endlich ihren Gefühlen nachgelassen zu haben half ihr endlich mit mehr Stärke gegen kommende Stürme anzutreten. Sie war nicht allein.

„Wir sollten noch etwas Schlaf finden…", murmelte Monspeet schliesslich nach einer Weile.

„Ich bin aber nicht mehr müde."

„Deri…"

Monspeet wollte protestieren, doch Derieri zog ihn einfach zum Bett zurück. Und Monspeet liess es trotz allem geschehen. Dieses Mal war keine Verzweiflung mehr dabei. Dieses Mal war es langsam und voller tiefer Liebe. Dieses Mal schaffte Derieri es tatsächlich in Monspeets Arme die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Den Sturm nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr...

**Xxx**

„Monspeet! Derieri! Aufwachen, aufwachen!", brüllte Theo und zappelte wild, während Monspeet vom Bett aufstand und den jungen Lehrling von Jenna und Zaneri ins Zimmer liess.

Murrend setzte sich Derieri auf, und vergass dabei nicht sich zu bedecken, schliesslich war Theo erst vier Jahre alt. Der Kleine war zwar lieb und hatte aus irgendeinem Grund kein anfängliches Misstrauen gezeigt, als die beiden ehemaligen Gebote in Istar um Asyl gebeten hatten. Doch wenn er sich aufregte oder ihn etwas total faszinierte (oder beides) konnte er schrecklich hyperaktiv werden und das war etwas, was Derieri immer sehr an die Nerven ging.

Zum Glück konnte Monspeet viel besser mit dem Kleinen umgehen, wenn er wieder so war und zum Glück konnten Jenna und Zaneri den Bengel gut im Zaum halten. Wobei Jenna ziemlich komische Methoden dafür hatte und selber manchmal die Geduld mit Theo verlor.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten! Es gibt Neuigkeiten! Es gibt Neuigkeiten!"

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal Theo und sag uns einfach mal, was los ist", unterbrach Monspeet die Dauerschleife. Woher nahm er bloss diese Geduld? Wobei, er musste schon oft ihre eigene Wutanfälle aushalten, von daher hatte ihr Geliebter darin etwas Erfahrung zu bieten.

„Ein Schiff ist gerade vor Anker gegangen!"

„Das ist nun nicht gerade eine grosse Neuigkeit, für ein stinknormales Schiff", unterbrach Derieri murrend. Monspeet warf ihr einen amüsierten, aber warnenden Blick zu, bevor er Theo bat weiterzufahren.

„Lady Jenna schickt mich. Der Besuch ist nämlich für euch."

Nun ziemlich überrascht sahen sich Derieri und Monspeet an, doch Theo fuhr schon weiter: „Es sind die Seven Deadly Sins... und sie wollen euch beiden ihren Schutz anbieten!"


	4. Day IV – Memories of Dreams

**Day IV**

**Memories of Dreams**

Jahre waren vergangen seit der letzten Schlacht des Heiligen Krieges. Mit dem Sieg über den Dämonenkönig und der Höchsten Göttin konnte der Frieden zwischen den fünf Völkern endlich möglich werden. Zwar gab es hie und da noch Misstrauen und Schwierigkeiten, vor allem zwischen Dämonen und den wenigen Göttinnen, die es geschafft hatten einen festen Körper zu erlangen.

Doch verglichen mit dem Chaos vor ein paar Jahren ging es tatsächlich mit dem Frieden zwischen Menschen, Feen, Riesen, Göttinnen und Dämonen bergauf. Der Sonnenuntergang vergoldete mit seinen Strahlen eine glückliche Königsstadt, von der man kaum annehmen konnte, dass sie Jahre zuvor bloss eine Ruine und auch Hauptquartier der Dämonen gewesen war.

Monspeet genoss gerade den Sonnenuntergang. Gerade während dieser Stunde des Tages war Camelot am Schönsten. Wie schade nur, dass er die Wärme der Sonne nicht mehr fühlen konnte. Er konnte sowieso gar nichts mehr spüren ausser Gefühlen. Denn er war nun ein Geist. Seufzend hob er eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht. Durchsichtig, den Sonnenuntergang konnte er immer noch perfekt sehen.

Das war nun sein Schicksal. Trotz all seiner Reue über seine Verbrechen war er genug stark gewesen um sie zu akzeptieren, was ihm zum Glück vom Fegefeuer rettete. Doch er bereute immer noch genug, um nicht in die Stadt der Toten gelangen zu können.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch herumgeistern würde, bis seine Schuld genug abgezahlt wurde um endlich das wirkliche Jenseits zu betreten. Doch trotzdem hatte er in diesem Zustand glücklich werden können, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Unter dem Schutz der Seven Deadly Sins hatte er zugesehen, wie Britannia sich wieder aufbaute, wie jedes Königreich, angefangen von Liones, sich König Arthur Pendragon unterwarf und ihn als Hochkönig von ganz Britannia anerkannten (der überhaupt nicht wusste, was er mit so viel Ehre anfangen konnte).

Er hatte gesehen, wie Zeldris und Meliodas endlich Frieden schliessen konnten, wie sie zusammen mit Gelda und Elizabeth ins Dämonenreich zurückgingen, um dort gemeinsam alles neu zu organisieren. Er hatte gesehen wie die Seven Deadly Sins sich endgültig verabschiedeten und Meliodas zum letzten Mal Lebewohl sagten. Als neuer Dämonenkönig konnte er schlecht im Reich der Menschen bleiben ohne alles wieder in Chaos zu stürzen. Dieser Abschied hatte Monspeet mehr gerührt als er eigentlich erwartet hätte. Nie hätte er zu Lebzeiten gedacht, dass Meliodas, einst blutrünstigster Dämon aller Zeiten und später verachteter Verräter tatsächlich so treue Freunde finden würde? Unter ihnen Gowther und die Überlebende von Belialuin.

Meliodas hatte er seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Zeldris kam ab und zu als Botschafter zwischen den beiden Reichen, immer begleitet von Gelda, und an besonderen Anlässe schaffte es auch Elizabeth zu kommen. Doch in Kontakt mit Meliodas hatten die anderen Todsünden nur dank ein paar Briefen bleiben können, sowie den Neuigkeiten, die ihnen Zeldris, Gelda und Elizabeth bei ihren Besuchen überbrachten. Die restlichen der Seven Deadly Sins waren zwar ebenfalls alle ihre eigenen Wege gegangen, doch sie waren zusammengeschweisst geblieben.

Unter Merlins und Escanors Aufsicht und mit Arthurs Segen hatte Monspeet ein Heim im Königsschloss von Camelot finden können. Es war merkwürdig, nur Gefühle zu haben und sonst nichts zu empfinden. Es war merkwürdig, nach Jahren hier durch die Gänge des Schlosses zu schweben, während zahlreiche Personen sich an seiner Anwesenheit gewohnt waren und einige sogar öfters mit ihm redeten. König Arthur zum Beispiel, die Seven Deadly Sins und einige anderen, die vor Jahren seine Feinde gewesen waren.

Hätte er ohne Derieri keine Gelassenheit in dieser Situation finden können? Er wusste es nicht. Und obwohl Monspeet es am liebsten gehabt hätte dass sie leben würde, dass sie diesen Krieg hätte überleben können, war er glücklich sie bei sich zu wissen.

Monspeet lächelte traurig, doch trotzdem fühlte er keine grosse Reue mehr, nach all den Jahren. Nur Ruhe und stille Freude. Derieris Seele hatte sich irgendwie gegen Maels Zauber zur Wiedergeburt gewehrt, niemand wusste genau warum. Vielleicht wusste sie es nicht mal selber. Sie hatte stattdessen gebeten, dass dieser Zauber umgewandelt wurde und damit jemanden das Leben retten konnte, der noch eine Zukunft haben konnte. So hatte Escanor gerettet werden können, der nach dem Kampf gegen den Dämonenkönig zwischen Leben und Tod hing. Stattdessen kannte Derieri das gleiche Schicksal wie Monspeet.

An die blonde Dämonin zu denken, liess Monspeet wie immer jegliche Trauer verschwinden. Er sah sie vor sich, mit dem frechen Lächeln, den wunderschönen jadegrünen Augen, dem feurigen Charakter ihrer Lebzeiten, den sie zwar immer noch hatte, aber nun mit einer ruhigen Weisheit verband.

Bei allen fünf Clans von Britannia, wie sehr er sie doch liebte. Nicht mal der Tod hatte dies enden können. Und wie glücklich er war, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. Das war zu Lebzeiten nur eine kleine Hoffnung gewesen, die verfluchten Gebote hatten ihnen nie die Gelegenheit gelassen.

Wie gerne hätte Monspeet seiner Derieri ein glückliches, friedliches Leben geschenkt, weit weg von allen Problemen. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit in diesem kleinen Menschendorf war eine glückliche Erinnerung für ihn und das Bild eines Traumes, welcher nie in Erfüllung gehen konnte.

Es gab viele unerfüllte Träume und jetzt war es zu spät sie zu erfüllen. Trotzdem war Monspeet glücklicher, als er es anfangs gedacht hatte.

„Monspeet! Monspeet! Monspeet!"

Zurück in die Gegenwart gezogen drehte sich Monspeet um. Ein etwa sechsjähriges Mädchen rannte auf ihn zu, die blauen Augen glänzten voller Erwartung.

„Was ist denn, Morgan?", fragte er geduldig.

„Schau mal, ich habe einen neuen Zaubertrick", erklärte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit Vorfreude. Sofort machte sie eine kleine merkwürdige Bewegung und aus ihren Händen flogen plötzlich lauter opalisierende kleine Gestalten. Je nach Blickwinkel konnten man entweder Feen, Riesen und Menschen erkennen, ab und zu auch Göttinnen und Dämonen. Die kleinen Gestalten schienen miteinander zu feiern, sich alle zu amüsieren, egal von welcher Rasse.

„Das ist wirklich schön, Morgan", lächelte Monspeet. Die Fortschritte dieses Mädchens waren unglaublich. Aber was konnte man auch anders erwarten von Merlins und Escanors Tochter?

„Ich sehe leider noch zu wenige Göttinnen und Dämonen", erklärte die Sechsjährige gleichzeitig bescheiden und stolz, „darum schaffe ich sie noch nicht so. Und die Gesichter kann ich auch noch nicht formen. Sonst wäre es eindeutig besser."

„Mit etwas Übung wirst du es bestimmt schaffen. Sei nicht zu ungeduldig, um etwas perfekt zu erschaffen, braucht man eben Zeit."

„Ich nenne es _Dream of Peace_, meinst du das klingt toll?"

Monspeet konnte nur lächeln. Auch hatte er in den letzten Jahren gesehen, wie Kinder nach dem Heiligen Krieg geboren wurden und aufwuchsen. Viele hatten zwar ein wenig Angst vor ihm, schliesslich war er ja ein Geist. Doch einige der zukünftigen Rittergeneration hatten ihn und auch Derieri in ihr Herz geschlossen. Ganz besonders die Kinder der Seven Deadly Sins.

Morgan hatte die schwarze Haare ihrer Mutter, wenn auch lockiger, und die schönen blauen Augen ihres Vaters. Sie war ein sehr lebhaftes kleines Mädchen, welches immer wieder gerne Experimente versuchte, genau wie Merlin. Doch sie hatte auch das grosse Herz ihres Vaters geerbt. Von den Geschichten vor ihrer Geburt war sie zwar schon von den Schlachten fasziniert, aber ihre Vorliebe war immer der Anfang des Friedens zwischen den Fünf Clans gewesen.

Morgan war magiebegabt und versprach auf dieser Ebene eines Tages ihre Mutter einzuholen, vielleicht sogar zu überholen. Und mit ihrem Stolz konnte sie ihrem Vater mehr als nur das Wasser reichen.

„Morgan, wo bist du, verdammt noch mal!"

„Oh, Lancelot hat mich gefunden", murmelte Morgan, während sie sich hinter Monspeet versteckte. Das war zwar wenig effektiv, doch für eine Sechsjährige war es anscheinend immer mehr als genug.

Aus einem Nebengang kam schliesslich einen acht- oder neunjährigen Knabe hervor, mit blonden, wilden Haare und roten Augen. Er schien einen gewissen Spurt gemacht zu haben, doch Monspeet kannte Lancelot genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht so schnell ausser Puste kommen konnte. Eine kleine Erbschaft von seinem Vater Ban, wobei die Flugfähigkeit seiner Mutter Elaine ein wenig nachhalf.

„Wo warst du denn? Onkel Slader, Onkel Gowther und Isolde sind bestimmt schon da, Tante Diane, Onkel King und die Zwillinge werden auch sehr bald eintreffen. Deine Eltern suchen schon nach dir", sagte der Junge mit strengem Blick. Als Ältester der Kinder der Seven Deadly Sins fühlte er sich oft für die jüngeren Kindern verantwortlich.

„Ich wollte nur Monspeet meinen neuen Zaubertrick zeigen", erwiderte Morgan patzig. Im Gegensatz zu Isolde liess sie sich nicht so schnell vor Lancelot einschüchtern und im Gegensatz zu Oberon und Titania handelte sie nicht wie eine Groupie des blonden Jungen, obwohl sie schon eine gewisse Bewunderung für ihn hatte. Lancelot war ein Naturtalent in Sachen Kampf, hatte die Magie seines Vaters und seiner Mutter gleichzeitig gelernt in der Hoffnung diese eines Tages gleichzeitig zu verwenden. Bartra von Liones hatte sogar vorausgesehen, dass Lancelot einer der besten Ritter des Reiches werden würde.

„Stimmt, morgen werden Zeldris und Gelda wieder zu Besuch kommen. Darum all diese Vorbereitungen in der Stadt", sagte Monspeet, während er aus dem Fenster schaute. Das erklärte natürlich, das hektische Treiben unten im Hof und bestimmt auch in der Stadt. Das passierte immer, wenn Zeldris als Botschafter von Meliodas in Camelot auftauchte.

„Die Leute von Liones werden auch kommen. Und Elizabeth wird auch hier sein, hat Mama gesagt", plapperte Morgan fröhlich. Lancelot seufzte, jedoch nickte er: „Sie hat anscheinend etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, doch mehr wissen wir nicht. Ausser Tante Merlin und die schweigt wie ein Grab."

„Wie ein Grab, das immer wieder explodiert", korrigierte Morgan, was Monspeet zum Lachen brachte und Lancelot resigniert lächeln liess.

„Ich verstehe, ihr müsst also euren Eltern noch viel beim Vorbereiten helfen. Dann lasse ich euch mal", sagte Monspeet schliesslich und wandte sich zum gehen. Lancelot war schon dabei Morgan mitzuziehen, doch sie rief dem Geist noch hinterher: „Du wirst sehen, ich werde meinen neuen Traumzauber immer besser in den Griff bekommen. Es wird der Schönste aller Zauber sein."

Das sagte Morgan zu jedem Zauber, den sie erschuf. Doch Monspeet glaubte, dass sie diesmal wirklich Recht haben konnte.

Er winkte den Kindern noch zu, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zum Dach machte. Er wusste, dass Derieri meistens um diese Zeit dort oben anzutreffen war. Sie hatte Sonnenuntergänge schon immer geliebt, auch wenn sie es nie gerne zugegeben hatte. Der Grund jedoch für ihre Liebe zu Sonnenuntergängen war die Erinnerung an ihrer Schwester...

Rajine hatte Sonnenuntergänge geliebt und bevor Derieri Mitglied der Zehn Gebote wurde, hatten die Schwestern alle paar Tage immer wieder kleine Ausflüge in die Menschenwelt unternommen, einfach der Sonnenuntergänge wegen.

Seit Rajines Tod hatte Derieri in Sonnenuntergänge einen gewissen Trost finden können, obwohl die Trauer jahrelang angedauert hatte.

Derieri drehte sich nicht um, als er hinter ihr auftauchte, doch sie hatte seine Anwesenheit dennoch gemerkt.

„Du bist spät dran, heute."

„Morgan hat mich aufgehalten, sie wollte mir ihren neuen Zauber zeigen. _Dream of Peace_, oder so. Ein sehr schöner Zauber."

„Dieses Mädchen... immer wieder muss sie ihre Magie mit Träumen verbinden. Selbst jene, die nicht mehr erfüllbar sind."

„Vielleicht gerade deswegen... von der Güte her kommt sie eindeutig nach Escanor."

Derieri antwortete nicht darauf, doch ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Auch sie hatte Morgan und die anderen Kindern ins Herz geschlossen, obwohl sie dies weniger zeigte als Monspeet. Doch gerade die kleine Morgan hatte es ihr angetan.

Vielleicht war es die Faszination dieses Kindes für Legenden und Träumen. Derieri hatte es mit der Reue viel schwerer gehabt als Monspeet und die Tatsache, dass ihre Träume, ein friedliches Leben mit Monspeet, nicht mehr möglich war, jedenfalls nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, hatte ihr echt zu schaffen gemacht. In den ersten Wochen als Geist hatte sie sehr lange deswegen geweint, weil es ihr erst viel zu spät klar gewesen war. Monspeet hatte sie immer wieder getröstet, in den Arm genommen, wie schon zu Lebzeiten. Nur, dass er dieses Mal kein Gebot hatte, welches ihn hinderte ihr die richtigen Trostworte zu sagen.

Lautlos setzte er sich neben Derieri und legte einen Arm um die Schulter. Und wie immer fragte er sich, warum Derieri das Einzige war, welches er als Geist spüren konnte. Logischerweise hätte er physisch nichts empfinden sollen.

Doch obwohl Derieri genauso Geist war wie er, konnte er dennoch ihre warme Haut spüren, ihr weiches Haar, welches nie mehr wachsen würde, ihre harten Muskeln, ihre Lippen... War es vielleicht die Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen beiden? Ihr gemeinsames Schicksal? Monspeet fand nach wie vor keine Antwort darauf, selbst Merlin hatte ihm nichts erklären können.

Doch er war grenzenlos dankbar, dass er Derieri spüren konnte. Es war ein Mysterium, auf dem es vielleicht niemals eine Antwort geben würde, doch seine Geliebte trotz dem Geistzustand anzufassen war unglaublich und wundervoll. Fast so, als ob sie beiden wieder leben würden.

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte Derieri plötzlich. Monspeet sah sie überrascht an. Wie kam sie den so plötzlich auf diese Frage?

Lange überlegte er jedoch nicht, denn er antwortete: „Ich gebe zu... als ich mir ein ruhiges Leben mit dir wünschte, hatte ich natürlich etwas ganz anderes im Sinn. Ich bin zwar froh, dass wir nicht im Fegefeuer gelandet sind... vor allem du, das hätte ich nicht ausgehalten. Doch... mit dir an meiner Seite... bin ich als Geist glücklicher als alleine lebend."

Derieri sah aus, als ob eine schwere Bürde von ihren Schultern fiel. Doch bevor Monspeet fragen konnte, hatte sie ihm schon einen zarten, leichten Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Er erwiderte den Kuss ohne zu zögern, als ob es sich um reines Lebenselixier handeln würde.

Ja, er war glücklich. Es hätte wirklich schlimmer werden können nach ihrem beider Tod. Sie waren zwar Geister und hatten unerfüllte Träume nach ihrem Tod mitgenommen, doch nicht mal der Tod hatte schlussendlich sie trennen können.

Und während ganz Camelot hastig alles für morgen vorbereitete um die Besucher aus dem Reich der Dämonen perfekt begrüssen zu können, genossen Monspeet und Derieri den goldenen Sonnenuntergang in trauter Gelassenheit.


	5. Day V – Double Star

**Day V**

**Double Star**

„Gut, das genügt für heute."

Meliodas' kalte Stimme hallte durch die Trainingshalle. Obwohl sie ruhig war, jagte es Derieri einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war zwar eine gefürchtete Kriegerin und hatte selten Angst. Aber wenn es jemanden ausser dem Dämonenkönig gab, der ihr tatsächlich jeglichen Mut nehmen konnte, dann war es Meliodas. Nicht umsonst war er der Anführer der Zehn Gebote und Erbe des Dämonenkönigs. Selbst die Göttinnen fürchteten sich vor ihm.

Meliodas verliess die Trainingshalle und irgendwie schien jeder erleichtert aufzuatmen. Derieri schaffte es jedoch nur mit Mühe aufzustehen. Meliodas benutzte sie während dem Training immer als Boxsack, wenn ihm mal etwas nicht passte. Na gut, andere auch, aber sie musste sehr oft dran glauben. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie genug muskulös und ausdauerfähig war, um seine Schläge auszuhalten? Möglich wäre es. Sie hatte für ihr Alter schon eine erstaunliche lange Erfahrung in Sachen Kämpfe. Schon als Kind hatte man in ihr Potential für ein Gebot gesehen und dementsprechend auch trainiert, bis sie später das Gebot der Reinheit bekam. Was ihrer Schwester viel Sorgen bereitet hatte.

Der Schmerz war schlimm, aber Derieri hatte schon Schlimmeres mit Meliodas erlebt. Heute hatte er wohl bessere Laune als sonst, was an sich schon eine Seltenheit war. Doch weh tat es trotzdem und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten von selber zu gehen.

Irgendwo hinter ihr hörte sie Galand und Melascula rumschreien, wer am längsten Alkohol aushalten könnte. Ach die beiden und ihre Wetten. Am liebsten würde Derieri jetzt auch etwas Bier trinken, doch das war gerade nicht möglich, wo sie sich doch nicht selber bewegen konnten. Es kotzte sie zwar an jetzt noch einen Heiler aufzusuchen, sie fühlte sich immer so schwach. Aber sie wollte auch nicht Rajine beunruhigen, wenn sie ihre Schwester das nächste Mal besuchen würde.

„Komm, ich werde dich behandeln."

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Monspeet neben ihr auf. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und half ihr die Halle zu verlassen.

„Ich brauche das nicht", murrte Derieri, rein aus Prinzip. Sie wusste, dass ihr Teampartner das jedoch nicht abnehmen würde. Monspeet war einfach so. Fürsorglich und zuvorkommend. Und das nur weil ihre Schwester ihm gebeten hatte ein Auge auf sie zu haben.

„Nicht mit mir, Deri. Es ist zwar weniger schlimm als üblich, doch unbehandelt können wir das nicht lassen. Sei nicht so rücksichtslos."

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Derieri, sei bitte vernünftig und lass dich behandeln. Bitte."

Na toll, wenn er jetzt auch noch darum bat, konnte sie es natürlich nicht abschlagen. Seine Fürsorge rührte Derieri jedoch mehr, als sie es zugeben wollte. Doch warum war er so? Warum behandelte er sie, als wäre sie etwas Wertvolles? Das war doch nur, weil sie Rajines Schwester war und diese Monspeet dazu gebeten hatte. Oder?

Derieri wusste, dass ihre Schwester sich in ihrem Teampartner verliebt hatte und eigentlich war sie sogar froh darum. Monspeet war auch viel besser als dieser Bastard, wegen dem es zum Bruch mit der restlichen Familie kam. Doch trotzdem konnte Derieri sich nicht ganz darüber freuen. Aber warum denn konnte sie sich nicht ganz für ihre Schwester freuen? Sie verstand es nicht.

Lag es vielleicht daran, dass Monspeet ihrer Schwester nicht den Hof machte, wie es sonst so üblich war? Das hatte der andere Scheisser auch gemacht, bevor er später Rajine feige und ohne ein Wort stehen gelassen hatte, während sie plötzlich mittellos mit Derieri dastand.

Doch warum tat Monspeet es nicht? Es gab keine Gründe, warum er sich nicht in Rajine verlieben könnte. Sie war viel schöner, liebevoller, schüchterner und vor allem hatte viel mehr Kultur als Derieri. Einen Gentleman wie Monspeet war Rajine die perfekte Gefährtin, in Derieris Augen. Lag es vielleicht an seinem Rang als einer der Zehn Gebote? Oder war er sich Rajines Liebe noch nicht klar? Ihre Schwester war mit ihrem Herzen viel vorsichtiger geworden seit dem Fiasko mit ihrem ersten Geliebten, von daher...

Wie gewohnt verspürte Derieri bei diesen Gedanken einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, den sie sich jedoch nicht erklären konnte. Darum ignorierte sie diesen wie immer.

Während sie ihren Gedanken nachgegangen war, waren Monspeet und sie schon in die Gemächer der Zehn Gebote angekommen. Im Moment waren diese leer, wahrscheinlich waren die anderen Gebote in irgendeiner Taverne und besoffen sich um die Wette.

Monspeet brachte sie in ihre gemeinsame Kammer. Derieri hatte noch nie verstanden warum sie ihre Kammer teilten. Nicht, dass es sie stören würde, schliesslich waren sie ein Team, ausserdem war Monspeet ein wahrer Ehrenmann und sie selber würde nie so einfach zum Opfer ihres eigenen Gebots werden. Trotzdem war es merkwürdig... alle anderen Geboten hatten eine eigene Kammer.

Monspeet hatte Derieri auf ihr Bett gesetzt und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er schon alles beisammen was er brauchte um sie zu heilen.

„Pass, das wird wohl ein wenig brennen", warnte Monspeet, während er ein feuchtes Tuch auf ihre verwundete Stirn drückte. Tatsächlich brannte es ziemlich und das nicht nur ein wenig. Doch Derieri biss mutig die Zähne zusammen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie es nicht aushalten vor Monspeet schwach zu sein. Mehr als sonst jemanden.

Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie. Monspeet wusch ihre Wunden sauber, verband sie wenn es nötig war. Er machte das mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit, dass es Derieri ganz komisch wurde. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Konnte es wirklich nur wegen Rajine sein, dass er so auf sie aufpasste?

Dass Monspeet ab und zu Schwächeren half, hatte Derieri selber miterleben können. Er hatte ihnen ja selber mal geholfen, als die beiden Schwestern von ihrer eigenen Familie fort gejagt wurden und gezwungen waren ein neues Zuhause zu suchen. Monspeet war damals noch nicht ein Mitglied der Zehn Gebote gewesen, doch Rajine hatte den Helfen nie vergessen. Als Derieri Jahre später

„Warum?", fragte sie schliesslich. Mehr sagte sie nicht und jeder andere hätte nicht verstanden, was sie gerade gefragt hat. Doch Monspeet war nicht jeder andere. Derieri konnte sich noch so wortkarg ausdrücken, er schien ihre Aussagen immer zu verstehen.

„Du meinst, dass es dir überrascht, dass ich mich so fürsorglich um dich kümmere, mehr als sonst jemand?", fragte Monspeet. „Eines solltest du wissen, Derieri. Es ist nicht nur deiner Schwester wegen."

Derieri sah ihn überrascht an. Warum hatte sie nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass nicht nur Rajine der Grund war für sein fürsorgliches Verhalten ihr gegenüber? Aber welchen anderen Grund hätte Monspeet sonst haben können?

Monspeet hatte ihre heutigen Wunden fertig versorgt und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett. Er seufzte kurz und schien nachzudenken, als ob er nach Worten suchte. Das musste wohl an seinem Gebot liegen. Zum Glück war Monspeet kein Plappermaul, sonst wäre er schon lange seiner Stille zum Opfer gefallen.

„Derieri... wir sind ein Team. Wir ergänzen uns. Unsere Magien und unsere Charakteren ergänzen sich. Und als Teampartnerin, als... Freundin... bedeutest du mir sehr viel. Es ist normal, dass ich mich Sorgen um dich mache, besonders wenn Meliodas dich zum draufhauen benutzt. Ich weiss, dass du stark bist und viel aushalten kannst. Aber Meliodas ist eine grosse Nummer und er hat dich schon so oft viel schlimmer verletzt als heute. Du bist mir wichtig und deshalb mache ich mir auch Sorgen um dich."

„Rajine hat dir doch gebeten, auf mich aufzupassen."

„Ja, das hat sie. Sie liebt dich halt sehr. Du bist die einzige Familie, die ihr noch bleibt. Ich habe ihr versprochen auf dich zu achten und dich zu unterstützen. Aber es war auch meine eigene Entscheidung, Deri. Wir sind ein Team. Ein Doppelstern, wie Rajine es gerne nennt. Und ich könnte mir keine bessere Teampartnerin wünschen als dich."

„Ich... äh... danke...", murmelte Derieri. Dass sie selber Monspeet so wichtig war, nicht nur wegen Rajine... an diese Möglichkeit hätte sie nie gedacht. Dass er sie als Freundin betrachtete, obwohl die meisten Dämonen sich eher vor sie fürchteten. Als eines der Zehn Gebote und als kaltblütige Kriegerin. Doch Rajine und Monspeet... sie waren die Einzigen, die es schafften hinter ihrer harten Schale zu sehen und sie in ihren Herzen zu schliessen.

Jetzt verstand sie umso mehr, warum Rajine sich in Monspeet verliebt hatte... Wieder hatte sie ein Stich im Herzen bei diesem Gedanke, aber irgendwie war er weniger stark als zuvor. Sie konnte es nicht sagen, nie hatte sie richtig darauf geachtet.

„Also... ich... habe nie... Ich habe es nie so betrachtet. Danke Monspeet", murmelte sie nur. Zum ersten Mal heute schaffte sie ein schwaches Lächeln.

Monspeet lächelte auch, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf ihrer Stirn legte. „Gern geschehen, Derieri. Und jetzt ruh dich aus, es war ein anstrengendes... hm, Training heute."

Das liess sich Derieri natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Tatsächlich fiel ihr jetzt erst auf, wie erschöpft sie eigentlich war. Aber nach einem Training mit Meliodas war das auch normal.

Aus dem Impuls heraus legte sie ihren Kopf auf Monspeets Schoss und er liess es geschehen. Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht, doch es war richtig angenehm. Vielleicht sollte sie das noch viel mehr machen, auf Monspeets Schoss zu schlafen.

Derieri spürte, wie Monspeet ihr Haar streichelte, wie bei einer Katze. Zufrieden kuschelte sich die Dämonin noch mehr auf seinem Schoss und unter seinen streichelnden Fingern schlief sie endlich ein. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt Rajine, von der sie hoffte, dass sie das hier ihr nicht übelnehmen würde. Aber Derieri kannte ihre Schwester, sie würde es ihr nie übel nehmen.

Hätte Derieri gerade noch zu Monspeet aufgeblickt, hätte sein Blick sie total überrascht. In seinem Blick lag nämlich mehr als nur Freundschaft. In seinem Blick glänzte Trauer, Zuneigung und ein ganz besonderer Glanz. Einen Glanz, von dem sie noch lange denken würde, er würde nur ihrer Schwester gelten... Doch dieser Blick galt ihr.


	6. Day VI – Farewell, my dear Sister

**Day VI**

**Farewell, my dear Sister**

Der Ark der Göttinnen zerfrass immer mehr von ihrer Magie und von ihrer Lebensenergie, das spürte Rajine viel zu gut. Es schmerzte stark, aber nicht genug um sie sofort zu töten. Sie und Tausende von anderen Dämonen, die nun seit Tagen in diesem Ark zwischen Leben und Tod schwebten.

Tausende von Dämonen… Zivilisten… Alte, Männer, Frauen und Kinder… keine Soldaten, keine wirklichen Krieger…

Was hatten diese verdammten Göttinnen nur vor? Rajine wusste ja, dass sich ihr Clan im Krieg mit den anderen vier Völkern befand. Aber was für ein Nutzen hatte Stigma davon, Tausende von Zivilisten des Dämonenreiches als Geiseln zu halten, in dieser schrecklichen Verfassung, welche man schon als Folter bezeichnen konnte? Nicht mal ihr eigener Clan hatte sich jemals dazu erniedrigt und Rajine wusste viel zu gut, wozu der Dämonenkönig fähig war.

Auf alle ihre Fragen gab es eigentlich nur eine Antwort. Stigma wollte der Dämonenarmee eine Falle stellen, wollte den Zehn Geboten eine Falle stellen. Rajine konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass Stigma einen Austausch von Gefangenen mit den Dämonen planten. Ganz besonders zum Clan der Göttinnen würde das ganz und gar nicht passen.

Rajine liess ihren Blick über ihre Mitgefangenen schweifen. Sie alle hatten Angst, versuchten sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen. Rajine konnte froh sein, dass Stigma nicht das ganze Volk der Dämonen als Geisel hielt. Doch allein Tausende von Zivilisten waren schon eine erschreckende Zahl.

„Deri… Monspeet…", murmelte Rajine, doch selbst das Reden wurde immer schwerer. Die beiden Personen, die ihr am Wichtigsten waren, gehörten zu den Zehn Gebote. Und ihnen wollte Stigma aller Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Falle stellen! Rajine hatte Angst, dass die Falle funktionieren würde. Warum sollten die Zehn Gebote nicht versuchen, ihre eigenen Clanbrüder und -schwestern zu befreien? Sie dienten nicht nur zum Kampf, sondern beschützten auch das einfache Volk. Und so unberechenbar der Dämonenkönig auch war, er kümmerte dennoch um seinen Clan!

Oder?

Rajine war nie aus dem Dämonenkönig nie schlau geworden. Sie respektierte ihn als ihr Herrscher, doch seine Methoden waren für eine friedliebende Dämonin wie sie manchmal… fragwürdig. Schliesslich hatte er ihre kleine Schwester, ihre kleine Derieri als kleines Kind einfach rekrutiert, weil sie anscheinend Potential hatte um Mitglied der Zehn Gebote zu werden. Und ihre kleine, verängstigte Schwester, war zu einer starken, kaltblütige Kriegerin geworden.

Derieri… trotz ihrer wilden Natur war sie dennoch fähig zu gewesen, sie hatte ihre Schwester nie aufgegeben. Rajine hatte sich immer wieder auf Derieris Besuche gefreut und im Nachhinein war sie sogar ein wenig stolz gewesen, dass ihre kleine Schwester zur Elite gehörte. Doch gerade Derieris wildes Naturel konnte jetzt zum Problem werden. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn die Falle zuschnappen würde! Rajine könnte es nicht aushalten, wenn sie die einzige Familie, die ihr noch blieb, verlieren würde. Einer der Gründe, warum sie es anfangs nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass Derieri Mitglied der Zehn Gebote wurde. Rajine konnte nur hoffen, dass Monspeet sein Versprechen halten und sie beschützen wird.

Monspeet… Trotz der schrecklichen Verfassung konnte Rajine nicht umhin als zu lächeln. Noch nie hatte so jemanden wie ihn gekannt. Ein starker Krieger und trotzdem ein wahrer Ehrenmann. Eigentlich der einzige Gentleman, den sie jemals kennen gelernt hatte.

Rajine war schon einmal verliebt gewesen und lieber hätte sie ihre erste Liebe wieder vergessen. Morvar hatte sie mit schönen Worten umgarnt, hatte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Hof gemacht. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre ehrlich. Doch als ihre Familie von der Idylle erfuhr, verschwand der Feigling spurlos… nachdem er zum Schluss noch ihre Jungfräulichkeit gestohlen hatte.

Ihre Familie war eine konservativsten des Dämonenreiches. Ihre Eltern und ihre anderen Geschwister hatten Rajine verstossen, weil sie einen "Schandfleck" wie sie in der Familie nicht mehr haben wollten. Nur Derieri, die jüngste der Sippe, hatte zu ihr gehalten und aus diesem Grund wurde auch sie verstossen. Wenn Monspeet nicht gewesen wäre, hätten die beiden Schwestern mittellos da gestanden. Er hatte ihnen geholfen, sie mit Nahrung versorgt und ihnen schliesslich ein neues Heim auffinden können. Rajine war ihm ewig dankbar für seine Güte.

Jahrelang hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Doch nachdem Derieri rekrutiert wurde, hatte Rajine irgendwie erfahren, dass Monspeet ebenfalls Mitglied der Zehn Gebote geworden war. Sie hatte ihn auffinden können und gebeten, ein Auge auf ihre kleine Schwester zu haben. Und dieses Versprechen hatte er immer gehalten, mehr als das sogar.

Hatte sie sich damals schon in ihm verliebt? Rajine wusste es nicht. Seit Morvar war sie in Sachen Männern viel vorsichtiger geworden und auch Monspeet war da keine Ausnahme gewesen, obwohl er so anders war als ihre erste Liebe.

Doch Rajine hatte mit der Zeit merken müssen, dass Monspeet ihr mehr bedeutete als ein treuer Freund. Diese Liebe hatte sich anders als die erste angefühlt, viel tiefer, viel vertrauter. Doch Rajine hatte geschwiegen. Monspeets Gebot war natürlich eine Hürde, die man nicht einfach so vergessen konnte und die Angst, die Enttäuschung mit Morvar nochmals zu erleben, war trotz allem noch da gewesen. Aber Rajine hatte auch etwas anderes bemerkt...

Auch wenn sein Gebot der Stille ihn daran hinderte seine tiefsten Gedanken und Wünsche preiszugeben, so konnten seine Gesten vieles erzählen. Rajine hatte mit der Zeit gesehen, dass Monspeet jemanden mehr als sonst liebte... Derieri. Und ihre kleine Schwester erwiderte seine Gefühle klar und deutlich, obwohl sie es selber nicht wahrzuhaben schien.

Dieser Liebeskummer war anders als der Erste gewesen und Rajine wunderte sich immer noch darüber, wie verschieden es sich angefühlt hatte. Traurig war sie gewesen, ja. Doch ihr eigener Schmerz hatte sie nicht daran gehindert sich für die beiden zu freuen. Doch wegen ihren Geboten konnten sie keine richtige Liebesbeziehung führen und Rajine war das immer mehr klar geworden. Warum hatte man ihnen überhaupt die Gebote der Stille und der Reinheit gegeben? Warum nicht andere? Rajine ignorierte ihren eigenen Liebeskummer so gut es ging und hatte immer wieder dem Dämonenkönig direkt Briefe geschickt, in denen sie ihm bat Monspeet und Derieri von ihren Geboten zu erlösen.

Sie hatte nie eine Antwort darauf bekommen. Vielleicht waren die Briefe nie bis zum Dämonenkönig gekommen...

Wie merkwürdig. An Vergangenes zu denken hatte ihr geholfen sich vom Schmerz abzulenken, der vom Ark der Göttinnen verursacht wurde. Würde sie sterben? Sie hoffte es nicht. Rajine wollte Derieri und Monspeet ein letztes Mal wiedersehen, sie wollte die beiden nicht verlieren. Sie wollte noch erleben, wie die beiden von ihren Geboten befreit wurden, zusammen kommen konnten...

Wie aus der Ferne hörte sie plötzlich Stimmen. Mehrere Stimmen. Eine erkannte sie gar nicht, ein paar kamen ihr bekannt vor, zwei waren ihr vertraut. Derieri und Monspeet. Ihre geliebte kleine Schwester und den Mann, den sie liebte. Die zwei wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben.

Sie waren gekommen, um sie alle zu retten... Rajine hatte Recht gehabt darauf zu vertrauen, dass die Zehn Gebote sie nicht aufgeben würden. Dass Derieri und Monspeet nicht tatenlos bleiben würden, während die Göttinnen sie entführt hatten.

Doch bedeutete das etwa auch, dass sie in die Falle der Göttinnen getappt waren? Nein... Nein! Das durfte nicht passieren! Rajine wollte es nicht! Sie wollte ihre Schwester warnen, doch die Angst liess sie verstummen und wurde stattdessen nur grösser.

Eine höhnische Stimme erklang, schien von überall zu kommen _„Danke, dass ihr alle euren Zweck erfüllt habt. Zur Belohnung werde ich es knapp und schmerzlos machen."_

Rajine spürte, wie der Ark um sie herum in schrecklicher Geschwindigkeit stärker wurde. Ihre Lebensenergie wurde schwächer und sie schaffte es nicht mehr klar zu denken. Sie hörte Schreie, die Schreie von allen anderen Geiseln.

All ihre Herzen wurden langsamer, hörten einen nach dem anderen auf zu klopfen... Warum? Warum musste sie hier sterben? Sie konnte sich nicht mal von Derieri und Monspeet verabschieden! Sie hätte es noch so gerne gesehen, wie sie zu einem Paar wurden, ihr eigener Liebeskummer war ihr völlig egal geworden!

„Meine Schwester..."

War es eine Nahtodhalluzination? Oder war Derieri tatsächlich ganz nah dem Ark gekommen? Jedenfalls konnte Rajine das erschrockene Gesicht ihrer kleinen Schwester aus irgendeinem Grund deutlich sehen. Sie versuchte ihr die Hand entgegen zu strecken, doch sie hatte so gut wie keine Kraft mehr dazu.

„De... ri..."

Das war ihr letztes Wort. Im nächsten Augenblick versagten alle ihre sieben Herzen, gleichzeitig erklang eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion.

_Monspeet... Derieri... bitte, liebt euch..._

Mit diesem Gedanken starb Rajine eines schrecklichen Todes. Genauso wie Tausende von anderen unschuldigen Dämonen.


	7. Day VII – Peace of Winter

**Day VII**

**Peace of Winter**

Erst waren nur Tage vergangen... dann Wochen... dann Monaten... Eines Tages werden auch die ersten Jahre vergehen. Sobald der Winter vorbei war.

Winter... Das war etwas über die Welt der Menschen, die Derieri noch am kennenlernen war. Früher, als sie noch zu den Zehn Geboten gehörte, hatte sie nie darauf geachtet, wie vielfältig das Wetter hier sein konnte. Früher herrschte aber auch Krieg und als Kriegerin des Dämonclans hatte Derieri eher Schlachten im Kopf als die Landschaft.

Doch jetzt... jetzt wo alles vorüber war, jetzt wo der Heilige Krieg endgültig beendet und der Frieden zwischen den fünf Clans kein entfernter Traum mehr war, jetzt wo Monspeet und sie endlich ein friedliches Leben haben konnten, fiel ihr erst auf wie vielfältig diese Welt eigentlich war.

Die Jahreszeiten waren etwas, was sie besonders faszinierte. Erst ging der Sommer zu Ende um für den Herbst Platz zu machen. Derieri hatte mit grossem Erstaunen gesehen, wie das Grün der Bäume mit der Zeit langsam ganz andere Farben annahmen. Rot, Gelb, Orange, Braun, in allen möglichen Nuancen. Wie die Blätter fielen und im Wind irgendwie tanzten. Dann kam der Winter, die feurigen Farben verschwanden und ganz Britannia wurde ganz in Weiss bedeckt. Schnee und Eis.

Im Dämonenreich gab es so etwas wie Jahreszeiten nicht. Doch jetzt wo Derieri hier nahe Liones lebte, wurde sie natürlich damit konfrontiert. Und sie war total fasziniert davon. Die gleiche Landschaft änderte sich je nach Jahreszeit, mal sah man verschiedene Grüntöne mit ein paar Farbtupfen in der Ferne, dann kamen lauter feurige Farben und schliesslich herrschte vor allem die Farbe Weiss.

„Nach dem Winter wird noch der Frühling kommen und da wird es von Farben sprühen", erzählte Elizabeth, die gerade zu Besuch war. „Du wirst sehen, wenn die ersten Blumen blühen. Gelb, Rot, Blau, Violett, Rosa, etwas Weiss. Ich mag die Kirschbäume am liebsten, deren Blüten blühen entweder in Rosa oder in Weiss. Doch auch kleine Vergissmeinnichts. Ich denke, dass diese dir gefallen werden, sie haben so eine schöne Bedeutung. Rosen liebe ich auch sehr, aber die blühen eher im Sommer. Ihr solltet nächstes Jahr welche im Garten bekommen, Monspeet hat doch welche gepflanzt, oder?"

„Hm, ja, hat er", murmelte Derieri. Leider kannte sie sich mit Blumen nicht so aus und so besonders interessiert es sie auch nicht. Aber das würde vielleicht noch kommen. Auf einen schön gefüllten Garten freute sie sich dennoch, vor allem weil sie es liebte wie Monspeet Freude daran hatte.

Monspeet... Lächelnd warf Derieri einen Blick auf das kleine Cottage zu, welches sie nun mit Monspeet teilte und von wo man einen schönen Ausblick über Liones hatte. Er war zu Hause geblieben um sein Buch zu lesen, welches ihm Gowther empfohlen hatte, während sie mit Elizabeth spazieren ging.

Derieri liebte dieses kleine Cottage, welches ein wenig dem ähnelte, den sie in diesem Menschendorf geteilt hatten, bevor Mael als Estarossa alles wieder zerstörte. Derieri hatte ab und zu Albträume davon. Sie war schliesslich so kurz davon gewesen Monspeet zu verlieren. Kurz davor. Hätte sie nur einen falschen Schritt getan, hätte Estarossa sie geschnappt und so wie sie Monspeet kannte, hätte er keine halbe Sekunde lang gezögert sofort den Platz mit ihr zu tauschen, um an ihrer Stelle irgendeinen tödlichen Schlag zu bekommen, dem sein letztes Herz gekostet hätte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Derieri?"

„Ja, alles okay, Elizabeth, wirklich. Ich... ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Du hast wohl an den Weg gedacht, der dich bis hierhin geführt hat, nicht wahr?"

„Verdammt, Elizabeth, muss du alles auf den Arschpunkt treffen?"

Wobei diese verdammte Göttin natürlich Recht hatte. Sie war wirklich einen weiten Weg gegangen um da hinzukommen, wo sie heute stand. Monspeet und sie hatten es geschafft irgendwie Estarossa zu entkommen und bevor sie sich versahen, hatten sie schon auf der Seite der Seven Deadly Sins gekämpft. Nicht direkt gegen ihren eigenen Clan, aber die Seiten hatten sie trotzdem gewechselt.

So viel war geschehen... erst Maels Rettung, dann die Kämpfe gegen den Dämonenkönig, um zuerst Meliodas und Zeldris zu befreien, das erschien ihr schon so weit entfernt. Dabei war es nicht mal ein halbes Jahr her. Wie merkwürdig das alles manchmal sein konnte.

Nach dem endgültigen Verschwinden des Dämonenkönigs hatte endlich Frieden herrschen können zwischen den fünf Völkern. Na gut, es gab zwar immer noch Spannungen, vor allem zwischen Dämonen und den wenigen Göttinnen, die langsam wieder eine feste Form annahmen. Doch gerade die Reiche von Camelot und Liones setzten alles daran um das Zusammenleben der fünf Völkern möglich zu machen. König Arthur und die neue Königin von Liones Margaret hatten dies zu einer Ehrenaufgabe gemacht.

Meliodas hingegen hatte den Platz des verschwundenen Dämonenkönigs eingenommen. Mit Zeldris und Gelda an seiner Seite hatte er alles daran gesetzt um das Reich der Dämonen vollkommen neu, besser zu organisieren. Elizabeth unterstützte ihn natürlich auch wo sie nur konnte, doch sie konnte nicht immer bei ihrem Geliebten sein. Tatsächlich wurde ihr aus heiterem Himmel den Platz ihrer Mutter offeriert worden. Die Höchste Göttin war noch nicht in fester Form aufgetaucht, doch diese blöde, fedrige Tyrannin hatte immer noch fanatische Anhänger, die ihre Anordnungen blind befolgten. Sie wollten kein Frieden mit den Dämonen, wollten keine Toleranz zeigen und da Riesen, Feen und Menschen sich nicht länger ans Stigmas Voraussetzungen hielten, waren diese Fanatikern der Meinung, dass nur der Clan der Göttinnen von Anfang an ein Anrecht auf Existenz hatte.

Mael wollte verhindern, dass die Anhänger der Höchsten Göttin die Macht des Himmelreiches übernahmen und mit den weniger fanatischen Göttinnen (die zum Glück leicht in der Überzahl waren), anerkannten sie Elizabeth als ihre wahre Königin. Die Arme hatte natürlich alle Hände voll zu tun, um gegen die Anhänger ihrer Mutter zu kämpfen und einen Bürgerkrieg unter den Göttinnen zu verhindern. Zum Glück hatte sie Mael an ihrer Seite und hatte es bis jetzt geschafft viele Göttinnen vom Frieden der fünf Völker zu überreden.

Sollten Tarmiel und Sariel eines Tages zurückkommen, würden sie bestimmt für den Frieden sein, davon war Elizabeth überzeugt. Was Ludociel anging... sie war nicht der einzige in Britannia die hoffte, dass seine Liebe zu seinem kleinen Bruder stärker war als sein Hass für die Dämonen.

Was Derieri und Monspeet selber angingen, Meliodas hatte ihnen vorgeschlagen wieder zurück ins Dämonreich zu kommen. Doch beide hatten abgelehnt, da es eigentlich niemand mehr gab, der sie dort erwartete und weil sie dem Königreich Liones dienen wollten, um für ihre Verbrechen eine gerechte Strafe zu erhalten. Die Strafe war jedoch nicht so hart ausgefallen wie erwartet. Königin Margaret hatte sich gütig gezeigt und ihnen trotz allem vergeben.

_Ich kenne eure Verbrechen. Doch ich kenne ebenso die Gründe, die euch zu dem gemacht haben, was ihr damals wart und was ihr heute seid. Ihr habt am Schluss auf unserer Seite gekämpft, jedoch nicht für Stigmas Sieg, sondern für wahre Werte. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass ihr eure Schuld beim letzten Kampf schon beglichen habt. Ausserdem wollen wir alle eine bessere Zukunft aufbauen, egal ob Mensch, Riese, Fee, Göttin oder Dämon. Viel zu viel ist im Krieg verloren gegangen, um sich noch am Hass der Vergangenheit zu klammern, _waren ihre Worten gewesen.

„Deine Schwester ist wirklich eine wundervolle Königin", lächelte Derieri. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie die Königin tatsächlich ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Doch Margaret erinnerte sie irgendwie an Rajine... vielleicht wegen ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit, vielleicht weil sie ebenfalls eine grosse Schwester war. Und ein wenig weil sie mit ihrem Gemahl Gilthunder viele Hürden überwinden musste, um ihre Liebe leben zu können. Ein wenig wie sie selber und Monspeet...

„Du hast Recht und dabei haben Gilthunder und sie diese Rolle anfangs nicht annehmen wollen. Zum Glück hat mein Vater sie noch überzeugen können", lächelte Elizabeth, bevor sie Derieri im Arm nahm. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, ich habe seit zwei Wochen Meliodas nicht mehr gesehen und vermisse ihn schrecklich. Königin der Göttinnen zu sein ist wirklich nicht einfach."

Derieri erwiderte die Umarmung nur zu gerne und verabschiedete sich von Elizabeth. Sie war ihr eine treue Freundin geworden, auch wenn sie sich nicht oft sehen konnten. Elizabeth war die erste Person, die sich für sie und Monspeet verbürgert hatte, ihnen ihre Verbrechen nie übelnahm. Klar, inzwischen hatte Derieri auch andere Freunde gefunden, wie Königin Margaret oder die restlichen Seven Deadly Sins. Doch sie konnte ohne Zögern behaupten, dass Elizabeth ein wenig ihre beste Freundin war.

Glücklich ging Derieri zum Cottage zurück, genoss den knirschenden Schnee unter ihren Füssen, den kalten Winterwind auf ihrem Gesicht. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte sie nur Hass für die Menschen übrig gehabt. Doch jetzt konnte sie sich nur wage an ihre eigene Wut erinnern. Sie war froh, dass ihr eine neue Chance gegeben wurde. Eine Chance auf ein wirkliches Leben... mit Monspeet.

Monspeet... Derieri erinnerte sich so gut daran, wie oft er sich um sie gekümmert hatte, ganz besonders nach Rajines Tod. Die kleinen Gesten, die seine Zuneigung zu ihr immer bewiesen hatten. Seine Liebe zu ihr... Derieri erinnerte sich noch zu gut, welche Überraschung es war, als er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Dass er sie liebte und nicht ihre Schwester, wie sie immer gedacht hatte...

„_Verdammt, was können wir nur tun?", schrie Derieri verzweifelt, während sie hinter dem Felsen hinaus spähte um die Lage zu beobachten. Doch die Magie des Dämonenkönigs warf sie zurück auf den Boden. Oder fast, den Monspeet hatte sie wie üblich aufgefangen._

_Wie unfair das Leben doch war. Sie waren endlich von ihren Geboten befreit, doch wenn der Dämonenkönig sie einmal richtig traf, dann war es aus. Und das galt nicht nur für sie beide, sondern auch für die Seven Deadly Sins._

_Im Moment konnten sie nichts tun, als dem Kampf jenem der Seven Deadly Sins überlassen, der es fähig war gegen den Dämonenkönig aufzunehmen. Wie war noch mal sein Name? Ben? Bon? Oder war es Ban? Diese Menschen mit ihren Namen..._

„_Derieri..."_

„_Falls du jetzt sagen wirst, ich sollte fliehen und dich im Stich lassen, dann hast du dich arschklar geschnitten. Nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben werde ich dich bestimmt nicht in Sich lassen, Monspeet. Du kannst dich auch ruhig mal von mir beschützen lassen statt umgekehrt!"_

„_Nein, das ist es nicht... Derieri, ich... ich weiss nicht, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt, der Dämonenkönig könnte uns jederzeit jetzt treffen... und wahrscheinlich nicht mit Absicht, wenn man unseren Verrat betrachtet... Aber... ich..."_

_Er schien nicht die richtige Worte zu finden. Was kein Wunder war, er wurde erst vor kurzem vor seinem Gebot befreit, genauso wie sie. Trotzdem betrachte Derieri ihn abwartend. Sie erinnerte sich genau, dass er ihr schon seit langer Zeit Worte sagen wollte, die er in seinem Herzen versteckt gehalten hat._

„_Ich liebe dich..."_

_Bevor Derieri diese Liebeserklärung überhaupt richtig verstehen konnte, hatte Monspeet sie schon gegen seine Brust gepresst und sie geküsst, als gäbe es keinen Morgen. Derieri erstarrte erst voller Schock, die dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss hatte eine solche starke Wirkung auf sie, dass sie ihn ohne es wirklich zu merken erwiderte..._

Diese Erinnerung hatte sich in ihrem Herzen eingebrannt. Damals hatte sie noch gedacht, dass dieser erste Kuss auch der letzte sein würde. Doch seit her waren Monate vergangen und es war zu viel mehr Küsse gekommen. Manche waren sogar sehr weit gegangen.

Als Derieri die Tür des Cottages hinter sich schloss, bemerkte sie die wohlige Wärme, welche das Kaminfeuer spendete. Monspeet sass auf dem Boden davor und las sein Buch. Ein einfaches Bild, doch es erweckte so viel Freude in Derieri.

Wie schlicht und einfach ein glückliches Leben manchmal sein konnte. Derieri war immer noch überrascht zu sehen, wie kleine Gewohnheiten den Alltag ausmachen konnten, wie kleine Gesten genügen konnten um glücklich zu sein. Nie hatte sie so etwas gekannt. Damals mit Rajine war sie ein kleines Kind gewesen und sie waren von der eigenen Familie verjagt worden. Später wurde sie Mitglied der Zehn Gebote, bekam das Gebot der Reinheit... an ein friedliches Leben war nicht mehr zu denken gewesen. Damals... doch heute sah alles so anders aus.

„Wie war der Spaziergang?"

„Ganz gut, Elizabeth hat mir schon mal darauf vorbereitet, wie es im Frühling so sein wird."

„Diese Jahreszeiten sind wirklich so faszinierend."

Derieri konnte ihrem Geliebten da nur zustimmen. Seufzend entledigte sie sich ihrer Jacke und Stiefel, bevor sie sich neben Monspeet hinlegte, den Kopf auf seinen Schoss. Fast hätte sie geschnurrt, als sie spürte wie er anfing ihr Haar sachte zu streicheln. Eine Geste, die ihr seit Jahrhunderten vertraut war, doch erst seit Monaten hatte sie die Bedeutung dahinter verstanden.

Gebunden durch sein Gebot der Stille war dies der einzige Weg für Monspeet gewesen seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Aber auch, um seine Liebe in Gesten umzuwandeln. Nie hatte Derieri verstanden, welche Geheimnisse Monspeet hinter seinen Gesten versteckte. Doch jetzt wusste sie es.

„Was ist eigentlich deine Lieblingsjahreszeit?", fragte Derieri nach einer Weile. Die junge Dämonin hatte die Augen geschlossen, dem Feuer und dem Rascheln der Buchseite lauschend, während sie Monspeets streichelnde Finger genoss.

„Meine Lieblingsjahreszeit? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Monspeet, sichtlich überrascht.

„Hm... einfach so."

„Naja... ich habe den Frühling noch nicht erlebt und solange ich nicht alle vier kennen gelernt habe, kann ich mir auch nicht wirklich eine Meinung bilden. Hast du etwa schon eine?"

„Sommer ist schön, Herbst ist poetisch... aber ich denke, den Winter mag ich am liebsten. Man kann es sich so wunderbar in der Wärme gemütlich machen, während es draussen schneit und die Kälte einem sonst die Ohren wegfriert."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Winter für viele auch anstrengend sein kann? Der Schneesturm vor drei Wochen hat in der Stadt unten ziemliche Schäden hinterlassen und beim Neuschnee muss man immer den Eingang freischaufeln."

„Oh ja, dieses Schaufeln werde ich wohl nie lieben können... aber trotzdem mag ich den Winter am Liebsten. Vielleicht braucht man solche Sachen, um auch die schöneren Seiten wirklich geniessen zu können."

„So weise kenne ich dich gar nicht. Aber du hast Recht."

Monspeet beugte sich vor, um ihre Schläfe zu küssen und wieder hätte Derieri fast geschnurrt. Solche Gesten konnte sie nun viel besser geniessen seit sie von ihrem Gebot befreit und endlich mit Monspeet zusammen gekommen war.

„Du reagierst ja wie eine Katze", lächelte Monspeet. Die Zuneigung in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Derieri erwiderte nur: „Das hat Rajine auch immer gesagt."

Kurz schwiegen beide. Rajine war kein schwieriges Thema zwischen ihnen, doch sie wurde schrecklich vermisst, dass wussten sie beide.

Manchmal wünschte sich Derieri, Rajine wäre hier, würde Teil von ihrem Glück sein. Doch das war unmöglich. Rajine war seit 3000 Jahren tot, für Derieri war es jedoch nur drei Jahre, die Versiegelung zählte nicht gerade. So schrecklich vermisste sie ihre Schwester, so sehr hatte Derieri sie geliebt.

Zum Glück hatte sie lernen können mit den schlimmen Erinnerungen zurecht zu kommen (obwohl sie ab und zu noch Albträume von Rajines Tod hatte) und fähig war die glücklichen viel mehr zu geniessen. Doch wie gerne hätte sie wenigstens noch einmal mit ihrer grossen Schwester geredet. Ihr war damals nicht mal ein richtiger Abschied gegönnt worden.

„Derieri... wegen Rajine."

„Hm...?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie in die Stadt der Toten einmal besuchen gehen, sobald der Frühling kommt? Vielleicht hätten wir dieses Mal die Gelegenheit uns wirklich von Rajine zu verabschieden."

Abrupt setzte sich Derieri auf. Dass er immer wieder rausfinden konnte, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Aber konnte man wirklich in die Stadt der Toten gehen? Womöglich schon, sonst hätte Monspeet ihr nie diesen Vorschlag gemacht.

„Aber wie... woher..."

„Ich habe mit King letzthin darüber gesprochen. Er hat mir gesagt, wenn man mit den Toten eine wertvolle Erinnerung teilt, kann man in die Stadt der Toten gelangen, für eine kurze Zeit. So war es Ban gelungen, Elaine damals aufzufinden, hat King mir erzählt. Was meinst du, Deri? Möchtest du Rajine nicht für einmal wiedersehen?"

„Ich... ich...", stammelte Derieri. Sie hatte nie über diese Möglichkeit gedacht. „Meinst du, das wäre möglich für mich? Für uns?"

„Ich denke schon. Womöglich müssen wir einiges ausprobieren, King hat mich schon mal vorgewarnt. Aber ich glaube wirklich, dass es funktionieren wird. Es würde dir bestimmt gut tun, endlich wieder mit Rajine zu reden und dich endlich mal von ihr zu verabschieden."

Er hatte das letzte Wort noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da warf sich Derieri auch schon an seinen Hals. Warum gab er ihr bloss immer mehr Gründe ihn zu lieben? Doch ihre Freude war gross. Die Perspektive Rajine wieder zu sehen verlieh ihr fast Flügel. Auch wenn es bestimmt ein letztes Gespräch sein würde, doch Derieri war sich sicher, dass es dieses Mal zu keiner grausamen Trennung kommen konnte.

„Danke... Monspeet."

„Was würde ich nicht für dich tun."

Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie und Derieri erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne.

Stunden später lagen sie engumschlungen im Bett. Monspeet schlief schon tief und fest, doch Derieri blieb noch kurz wach, um ihn zu betrachten. Wie hatte sie bloss einen solchen Mann verdient? Vielleicht war das auch die falsche Frage. Monspeet hatte sich für sie entschieden, schon vor Jahrhunderten und Derieri wusste, dass ihre Liebe zueinander tiefer ging, als sie es sich je vorstellen konnte. War das die Frucht nach jahrelanger Treue und ehrlicher Zuneigung?

Sicher ja. Und diese Liebe war genug für Derieri. Nach all diesen dunklen Jahren konnte sie endlich ohne Hass und Zweifel in die Zukunft sehen. Eine Zukunft für sie beide.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Derieri ein, eng an Monspeet gekuschelt.


End file.
